


Songfic zu "Say something" by A great big world

by akichan1312



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312





	

Say something I´m giving up on you  
I´ll be the one if you want me too  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I´m giving up on you

2 Monate war es nun schon her. 2 Monate seit er aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Wenn Mrs Hudson nicht wäre, würde die Bakerstreet wahrscheinlich nicht mehr bewohnbar sein. Den ersten Monat nach John´s Tod hatte er nichts gemacht. Keine Fälle angenommen, nicht einmal raus gegangen und hatte sich ausschließlich von dem ernährt, was Mrs Hudson hinauf gebracht hatte. Lestrade hatte ihn ein paar Mal besucht und versucht ihn aufzumuntern, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Auch sein Bruder war ein- oder zweimal da gewesen, aber mit ihm hatte er nicht ein einziges Wort gewechselt. Die ganze Zeit fragte er sich nur, warum er es John nie gesagt hatte und warum gerade John sterben musste. Warum? Das war alles, was in seinem Kopf war.

And I, I´m feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

Er spielte stundelang auf seiner Violine, auch nachts. Er wusste, dass er Mrs Hudson damit wach hielt, doch sie beschwerte sich nie. Beim spielen konnte er seine Gedanken an John zur Seite schieben. Wenn auch nur kurz. Er überlies seinen Fingern die Führung und lies sich von der Musik davontragen. Doch wenn er einsam war, kamen all seine Gedanken zurück. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er John einfach nicht mitgenommen hätte. Oder wenn er ihn weggeschickt hätte. Aber er wäre nicht gegangen. John hätte geahnt, dass er ihm wieder schützen würde wollen, wie damals, als Moriarty das erste Mal starb. Nun war Moriarty endgültig Tod, doch der Preis dafür war einfach zu hoch

And I will stumble and fall  
I´m still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Doch was ihn am meisten beschäftigte war, das er John nie gesagt hatte, was er für ihn fühlte. Er hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt. Sorge, John wolle dann nicht mehr bei ihm wohnen. Erst hatte er es sich selber gar nicht eingestehn können. Er, der selbsternannte Soziopath hatte Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt. Für John. Er hatte Liebe immer für eine Schwäche gehalten. Aber wenn John bei ihm war, konnte Anderson ihn beleidigen wie er wollte, es prallte alles an ihm ab. Und Johns Lächeln, jedes Mal wenn der Arzt lachte, hatte es sein Herz schneller schlagen lassen. Und jetzt war es zu spät es ihm zu sagen, John war Tod.

Say something I´m giving up on you  
I´m sorry that I couldn´t get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I´m giving up on you

Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen, bis zu dem Moment, an dem er Moriarty unterschätzt hatte. Es war wie damals im Schwimmbad, Moriarty, John mit einer Bombe und er. Er hatte angenommen, Moriarty würde sich nicht wirklich umbringen. Er hatte angenommen, Moriarty hätte irgeneinen Plan gehabt, wie letzes Mal, als auch er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Denn so dicht, wie er an John stand, würde die Explosion auch ihn umbringen. Deswegen hatte er noch Hoffung für John gehabt, als die Scharfschützen auf die Bombenweste zielten und er hatte es auch in Johns Augen gesehen, Hoffung. Hoffung, auch aus dieser Situation lebend herauszukommen, wie immer. Dann hatte der Scharfschütze abgedrückt. Er selbst war gerade weit genug entfernt gewesen um ´nur´ gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden. Er musste zwar ins Krankenhaus, doch John war im Zentrum der Explosion gewesen. Nichts hätte ihn retten können.

And I, will swallow my pride  
You´re the one that I love  
And I´m saying goodbye

Einzig an Johns Beerdigung war er aus dem Haus gegangen. Hatte seine übliche Maske aufgesetzt. Eine Maske, hinter die nur sein Bruder und John blicken durften. Doch als er seine Rede hielt, war er von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt worden. Tränen hatten sich ihren Weg hinunter zu seinem Kinn gebahnt und waren auf seinen Anzug getropft. Er hatte vor versammelter Mannschaft des Yards geweint, die meisten würden ihm das ewig nachreden, doch in diesem Moment war ihm das alles egal gewesen. Er hatte nichts um ihn herum mehr wahrgenommen, es hatte nur noch ihn und John gegeben. Beziehungsweise all ihre gemeinsamen Momente wie in einem Diafilm, von ihrem ersten Treffen an. Schon dort hatte er etwas Besonderes an John wahrgenommen. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen. Und mit der Zeit hatte er sich ihn John verliebt

Say something I´m giving up on you  
And I´m sory that I couldn´t get you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I´m giving up on you

Er wusste, dass er sein Leben weiterleben musste, ohne John. Doch wie? Nach weiteren 2 Wochen war er wieder an einem Tatort mit dabei. Wie üblich teilte er Lestrade seine Deduktionen mit. Dann fragte er John um seine Meinung. Es wurde still am Tatort, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Da viel auch ihm sein Fehler auf. John konnte ja nicht mehr antworten, er weilte nicht mehr unter ihnen. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Hauptstraße, welche zum Glück nicht weit entfernt war. Er rief sich ein Taxi und nannte die Adresse ihres, nun seines zu Hause. Er bezahlte den Fahrer und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Ohne John war die Wohnung so leer. Es war bedrückend. Er legte sich auf das Sofa. Normalerweise brauchte er kaum Schlaf, doch wenn er schlief konnte er John sehen, auch wenn es nur in seinen Träumen war. Er konnte bei ihm sein, so wie er es sich wünschte. Seine einzige Liebe John.

Say something I´m giving up on you  
Say something


End file.
